Nourobo, Moon under cloud
by ubertrogg
Summary: A tale of a Soratami lost from her people at birth who are raised by Akk. second chapter is up ! Please reveiw ! I would like atleast one please.This is my first fic so please R&R.Third chapter is up!
1. The Theif

Disclaimer:I do not own Magic the Gathering or any of the names which are property there of, i wright this to express my love for that particular game not to harm it.

Nourobo Moon Under Cloud

Ch1 The Thief

In Oboro, a thief clambered up a grappling rope onto the sky palace's artefact room. This person was a Shinobi in the clan of Higure the Still Wind. He was an experienced ninja but this was the most challenging job he had ever been allowed to do. Higure had only said "in time Jarmanu."

This job was a looting job with a big pay, the artefacts that were stolen would be tested to see if they were useful to the group, if not they would be fenced to Akki tribes or other groups in need, for gold or mercenary work.

Jarmanu passes through a corridor of the blue walls with the gold and sapphire inlay. This city always captivated him. Even though he had only been inside one of its buildings had seen it only from afar. It is majestic, it was so wealthy, and it is ... it is a challenge! Frankly the human and kitsune dwellings were extremely easy only Minamo was any bit difficult. Only Eiganjo was difficult enough for only The Still Wind to enter. The reason was that the Soratami had something to protect. Their treasuries and magical storage was surpassed by none the sortami posted powerful guards and had wards and traps. More than once Jarmanu had run into the mirror guard and had to abandon his heist. Jarmanu out of the corner of his eye saw something glowing blue.

He turned and slashed it with his katana with lightning speed. It was a Soratami search ward. When the creator realised its destruction the mirror guard would be on its way. He still was afraid that gusts of wind would send him careening off into the wild blue yonder.

He rounded a bend in the corridor and into the entranceway to the vault. He used the vault keystone on the massive door and it slid open revealing a treasure trove of coins amulets weapons and other magical things. One was an amulet and one was a horn and one was a katana. Just then as he was exiting he saw floating before him four graceful figures each with a katana in one hand and a mirror in the other. The mirror was for creating illusions and even solid material.

He grabbed out his weapon and raised it to slice one of the guard. His blade did not strike home, instead he found himself floating in the air a whirlwind around his blade. He couldn't move it how ever had he tried. He then let go and dropped to the ground. He grabbed the katana he had purloined from the vault. The mirror guard then raised their mirrors and out of the four became eight then sixteen. Which were the real four? He raised his new weapon. All sixteen of the Soratami seemed to recognize it. He jumped and his foot connected with a Soratami it fellt like a real person and after he dispatched it the illusion shattered into raw magic. Damn! Solid illusions! Well looks like I have my works cut out for me! Hebrought the katana on a Soratami, the creature went up to parry the two swords met and the illusion shattered!

"So that's what this does!"

By three minutes all but four of his enemy had been destroyed and only one was illusory. The remaining Soratami then conjured up a miniature gale , forcing him in the direction of the exit after he was outside, all hell broke loose archers on the terraces and buttresses readied their magic bows which stored magic as bows stores strength.

A black cloud formed over head with electricity sparking ready to descend. The guard members crowded around him. It was the end. He then he desperately tried to activate the other two items he had found. The amulet only pulled in one direction and he blew the horn... BUWOOOOO! Massive sonic waves flooded the area knocking the guard down.

Jarmanu then jumped for his rope and started to slide down it, his shuko protecting from the burn. "So-long bamboo for brains!" As he reached the ground he dropped into an escape hole that was magically sealed with an illusion of him running away.

It wasn't foolproof but from a distance it worked. He entered into the hole and delivered the goods to the operative who would sell it for the firm. The best part was that the clients couldn't associate the thefts with Higure because they wore the markings of a mercenary of the Okiba gang and might even hire the thief to take care of himself. Hekept the katana and gave the rest away then headed home for a bath.

The next day a fence selling artefacts arrived in the Onuwasha tribe village selling an amulet and a horn this was bought and put in the tribe's cache. Atthe same moment a special operative of the Mirror guard was entering the office of his superior Dalmandu the Deadly Gale. "You summoned me Dalmandu." "Sranaure we need you to retrieve the artefacts that have been stolen the weapon we have not been able to locate but will in time but the horn and amulet we have tracer to be on Sokenzan in the Akki village of Onuwasha we need you to take operatives there to reclaim the prizes."


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey

A blizzard was working its way across the Sokenzan Mountains it had brewed at the top near Shinka and now was trundling through the range in the direction of Eiganjo and Reito. Right then a shaman was preparing his storm rites so that it might be known when and where the storm might strike so it would be where the first ogres would sheathe their armour so the Akki could be prepared.

The shaman also consulted his newly bought amulet which before had only pulled towards a horn which had belonged to an Akki who had blown it when a deposit of loose snow had been over him.

_Too bad about Ganrgu he was a good burner but he could never keep himself out of harms way. Ah well ill miss the old hard-shell that is for sure! Well might as well get on with it that storm isn't going to show itself until its right over us, unless I have anything to say about it!_

The shaman grabbed a bundle of grass tied with smoke herbs for the extra effect he put out a bowl of fire berry juice and dipped the grass in.

The flammable juice slicked the entirety of the wad of grasses.

_I've always loved this part!_

The shaman threw the bundle up into the air.

Ikki Akky Dithi! A small flame rose to meet with the grass sending it into a blazing ball of flame slowly falling. The fire consumed itself and black smoke wisps painted themselves across the sky tendrils spreading into a cloud.

He moved his fingers in strange ways until the smoke did what he wanted. The black cloud sent tendrils to meet with the shamans elongated fingers coiling around embracing them and submitting to his control. The smoke weaved into many shapes until it settled into a board. The shaman thought of a storm to the smoke. The smoke copied and a cloud like shape appeared with lighting thundering down. The smoke showed him a house. No or was it a hall he saw on the walls a skull human. A fire burning inside and a massive guard. Slowly it came to him the black image revealed Shinka, if so the storms would come soon.

The amulet pulled in another way east this time; he wondered what it pulled to?

The shaman by the name of Horundo or, He who makes rock burn, he sure loved that spell. It was said if he wanted, he could light all of Sokenzan.

He got up and a sliver of pain sent through him he was getting too old for such magic.

_I must start training an apprentice within a decade. Nevertheless, who should it be? I do not know any of the children who demonstrate any sort of talent a tribe full of warriors and arsons. I guess I should be proud. Other shaman would be honoured to have a clan with so many good with a Kachi stick or a torch._

Anyways he went among his village and saw his grandchildren Rungo and Frund with rocks painted as humans they were thinking of playing fight against them.

"That's the spirit! Tell him who is better!"

_Ah kids they can be a pain in the spikes sometimes but I love 'em!_

He also saw his sister's children playing ball kick. Horundo had loved that game especially when you have to kick the other Akki and see how many bruises they had when they got back. Hrundo had sent many into the lava pit even old' Tok Tok the only one to ever survive.

He then went over too his nephews cave. He was good; as nephews go but not very dumb he was a thinker, only shamans should be cautious. A cautious akki with no magic does not go well with the tribes. The cave was small but had an ogre pelt and a samurai helm on the walls. These were cheap copies because his nephew was a coward, but they looked good.

"Hey Horundo what you been doing? I have been wondering. What of the storms? What of the Ronin ?"

"Gorundo a storm is coming; I think it will come from Shinka but my new trinket pointed elsewhere strange isn't it."

"Shinka? Not many come from there... but I hope that trinket is what it is advertised. We need a failsafe storm detector after the yonara tribe's misinterpretation fiasco. I hope you can fix it."

"Ill try."

The shaman left the cave and returned to his magic place where a lava river and the snow met creating little gusts of steam. He sensed now what was coming besides the storms there were enemies out there and the Onuwasha tribe would have to be ready.

It was just a routine job for Sranaure, she was a mirror guard and had to protect the soratami secrets. She was armed with her sword and her mirror.

Her band were making a good clip up Sokenzan they had been flown as far as Egianjo by upon Oboro but would have to get to the village themselves.

There were 6 to the band including herself and a ronin mercenary who would act as a guide, she hoped it would be enough.

One of the soratami snobbishly said in a condescending tone;"Human where are we?"

"We should be quiet we near Shinka keep." The ronin replied a little hurt by the previous comment.

"That will be all , for now."

As they flew or trudge through the snow Sranaure thought bitterly about this wretched rock she was on. Sranaure hated Sokenzan. She could fly to the top of the world see the toe of the genju of the realm. (pre kami war) and not feel a chill.

But when she topped those mountains she was frozen to the bone. She would take atleast a weeks holiday in Juakai after this little exploit.

On the horizon a white band appeared the pressure changed the ronin grabbed two others and ran for the nearest cave. Other Soratami followed suit. They weathered it out for a few hours sleeping in shifts, until one of her colleagues looked troubled and screamed.

"NO! Not here not no!"

"What is it Fourunduo ? What pains you so?"

Then a gush of fluid escaped her Sranaure had seen this before! With the distress of Fourunduo a magic around her stomach faded then revealed a bloated stomach that could only mean one thing, childbirth! She was having a child in the middle of an ice storm on Sokenzan!

After hours of waiting holding hands pain, supporting words Diyouro had delivered the child and given it to its mother. This would create a scandal on Oboro but it was not time to think about that.

With thought from her mother blue blobs on the child's forehead turned into runes of magic that was the baby's name, Nourobo, Moon under cloud.

With this part done the new mother collapsed unto the ground into a deep sleep...

While the rest of the party slept another thing moved within the caves it has not seen such white flesh and silver blood for a long time...

The party was wakened when they heard heavy feet striking stone, it was getting closer...

The party dressed and got up...

The ronin blurted out.

"We are doomed! Please have mercy!"

Within a moment a giant with a maw the size of a head, a kabouto the width of one of the largest Minamo tomes. It was an ogre. It hefted its O-Nagatina The ogre launched himself at the advancing enemies and were met with a club and various swords and mirror shields. Sranaure then jumped behind it ready to strike the ogre. Its weapon struck through the celing of the cave many rocks crashed onto 4 soratami and a ronin. The ogre satisfaction of defending Shinka and then a stab of a sword in his back.

Sranaure wept for her companions for as long as tears could flow from her cheeks.

She knew she could not save them but she still dug through the rocks for supplies and weapons then she heard a baby crying! Nourobo! She was still alive! Sranaure rushed to dig her out. Crying with tears of sadness and relief. A month of Sundays over Juaki could not have comppaired to how much happiness she felt now.

The baby awoke and the scream cut through the cave. She began to sing the ancient soratami soft sleep song that her mother had sung her.

"Do not cry. I will bring you to a safe place, I will be your mother."

Still crying Sranaure carried her new baby a pack of supplies and her weapons unknowing that only the first part of her promise would be true in the end.

She found a path through the snow and followed it thinking it would be to a bandit or Yamabushi settlement she was right but a sign in Akki on the road said Onuwasha.


	3. Onuwasha

Sorry about the long update wait and lack of Author notes please review because this is my first Fic so I really wan to know what you people think... im saorry is forgot to have any author things before.

Onuwasha

On the road to Onuwasha it was posted the famous sign saying two words and an extremely large exclamation point:

TURN BACK!

Sranaure left the baby in a secluded spot in the rocks beside the sign. She would be safe. It was night so hopefully she could be secretive and steal the artefacts back.

Darn akki always such a nuisance! Sticking their elongated noses and gangly fingers where they don't belong.

_Their magic is crude but affective if you don't mind a few burns. so ill have to hope this tribe has no shaman._

She thought of herself out side her body and she put a mask on her face the ward reagent. The runes on her head projected onto the mask then the runes as a magical blue construct with her eyes as its own flowed over to the village. It was small with about eighteen caves in all and about four of them were shops. Their was a weapons store with kachi stick in the window she decided to pass on that. Then she started on a residential cave. It had a few tables and chairs a larder then a grass pallet on which she found a female akki with babies and her husband sleeping with her. Some of the babies had no shells except small pieces of bone. She was disgusted! The akki were strange race on her way out she saw a ronin helm on the wall hanging from a peg. This reminded her of her companions deaths. She started to feel sadness coming through her but she made herself be strong.

After three more caves she was getting impatient but then her magical servant found a cave with the markings of a shaman's the standard burns and obvious places where explosions had happened. She found the amulet and the horn on a rock beside the shaman's pallet. Horundo felt as something was there. He was half awake as shamans always are when they are sleeping. He was dreaming of ponies and butterflies, falling into lava pits. Then he saw a colour no the usual red and black but a blue, _that's a nice colour he though, Blue! _a bright glowing blue a magical blue...

The shaman awakening and seeing the ward, popped out of his bed and clasped his hands together and said.

"IKI AKKY DITHI"

The simple yet traditional ball of fire left his hands and his hannabi blast tore a hole through the runes, shattering the spell the mask and the trance of Sranaure.

Horundo rolled out into the town square (akki dwellings are on a slant for this very reason.) and started to wake all the warriors he then proceeded for them to sneak to surround the enemy. Sranaure was in deep trouble her ward had been shattered the shaman knew where she was, she was sure. Right on time an akki who looked old and his shell cracked was before her, a ball of fire in each hand and a small flame on the tip of each finger.

"Well, well, well look who I found here! Fresh soratami! The other white meat!"

"Don't act so smug Akki hanabi blasts wont stop me!"

Sranaure's eye runes lit up and a spell was cast a sphere surrounded her and to the Akkis' surprise the strangest thing happened the rocks on the ground sharpened on purpose by Akkis started to erode! The snow stopped falling, the hot springs cooled, and the lava solidified into rock. Horundo had heard of the effects of Soratami improvisational magic (not pre-prepared spells) on the earth he had never seen it before. As the akki was gawking the soratami said in their I'm so above you I shouldn't be talking to you tone:

"Done?"

"Yes..."

Horundo threw the fireballs combined into one and were surrounded by smaller versions sped at the shield. He waited for the shield to be shattered and the person inside ripe for the killing. He waited in vain.

"Now that we are done with the pleasantries I shall only ask two things:

The safe return of those artefacts in your possession and from who they were acquired. I know my speech might be a little advanced for you so here is something you'll understand; Me want shiny magic thing."

"I have one thing to say: No!"

At that time the shaman cast a spell and a ball which looked as it was made from lightning appeared covering his hand. Horundo jumped up and shattered the shield with it. Then out of nowhere a bunch of orange spiked balls rolled onto the scene. They unfurled and revealed akki soldiers with kachi sticks (the akki weapon with the blade on the end of a short stick). They surrounded the soratami. Fearing for the end Sranaure drained more out of the mountains and produced a gale blowing several akki away but two were still behind her... Their kachi sticks where met with a weapon of the mirror guard. Behind her all the akki were dazed accept for one Horundo.

"IKI AKKY DITHI" were the last words Sranaure heard as she saw a ball of flames shot to her. She tried to create something any thing that would protect her. She grabbed a pot and sucked the ball of flames in. Relived she tried to summon an illusion to scare the Akki but up from behind an Akki was over her head with a kachi stick that was the end of Sranaure. Her body was looted before being thrown into a lava pit.

After the fight, the head warrior of the tribe Jer'mabu, he who had defeated the soratami desperately wanting to try his newly acquired katana he went out to the rock field. The sword was steel, real steel! Not iron not copper steel! It was a hefy prize but after all it was he who dealt the last stroke.

He heard a sharp sound and braced for an attack. He looked at the sky to see if it was a buzzard to see if he could throw rocks at it. He backed up and fell head first backwards over a rock to see the source it was an upside down, no wait that was him. Anyways it was a pure white Thing that looked like a human child. Thinking it was a kami he backed away and bowed (this is Pre-Kami) war but it just looked at him and giggled. He poked it with his finger then quickly turn his shell to protect his head from whatever horrible thing this "thing" did.

It did not try to incinerate him like the last strange thing he poked that was a relief.

He then went to tell Horondu about this strange child...


End file.
